Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017/Presentations/PlayRight Games Inc./D4
''Fantando Fanon Feature: Day 4'' __FORCETOC__ __TOC__ Morning: Cat Quest Continues Morning of the 4th Day. 2 Days Remain It's morning once again, and the last morning presentation at PlayRight's F3. No more need to buy coffee now! The stage has once again been redecorated, this time to reflect a verdant mountain with bright flowers. The cheery atmosphere is undercut somewhat by the rain outside, but it's the thought that counts. Datali takes the stage, and launches into the day's proceedings. : Hi everyone! Normally I'd give my introduction here, but you all probably saw me yesterday with Cal! He was a bit of a damper, but today I get to present all by myself, which is great because I loooove art! So let's cut the chit chat and get to it then! : I know this isn't the customary way of starting a presentation, but I want to start by telling you a story. I hope that's okay with you, because that's what we are doing! This story is about a man named E. E was an man with many responsibilities - he had assignments to complete, deadlines to meet, files to form, forms to file! But in his heart of hearts of hearts, E was an artist, and no matter how many waking hours he worked, he always took time to dream. And when he stumbled on an amazing online community - let's call it, Phantom, powered by IKEA - he found a place where those dreams could be shared! : One day, while sitting on a 'bored' meeting (heheh, get it?), he had a new dream! With paper and pencil in hand, he doodled, he daddled, and he shaped it into a new creation - the Nyans! He gave each of them names, and each of them roles, and came up with the many adventures they would have. He even gave them their own place in Phantom showcases! : But alas, the Nyan's were demanding, even more so than other Phantom projects like Rerun on the Empire or Marty Karty: Turbo Tale. With time, E improved his work and moved on to new projects, but the Nyan's seemed to be forgotten. : Then, at Phantom's newest showcase, P3, E made a decision! He was going to bring back Nyan, along with other forgotten projects like Bust-It Brock and SideQuest! He assigned the presentation to his favorite and bestest speaker, Dee, who came up on stage and told a story very much like this one, before realizing the analogy was kinda breaking down at this point. So she ended it here, and, in the lingo of team shooters everywhere, got to the point. And that point was actually two points - NYAN is coming back, and there is a new division of PlayRight Games: Panel by Panel! : That is right! Not only is Nyan coming back, but now there is also a comic-specific wing of PR! There are two major changes to our approach to comics. First, NYAN will no longer be updated using blog posts, but will have their own dedicated page. Second, NYAN will now return to its pen and paper origins, and become a fully hand-drawn comic! This provides our team an opportunity to expand their skill set beyond dependence on GIMP. It will be like a world-class chef who has always depended on hi-tech cooking appliances, and says "No more!" and returns to the d-fashioned way of creating homestyle food cooked the way your mother used to, or your grandmother if your mother doesn't cook, but then he completely bombs his first meal in front of a panel of ritzy food critics, and wonders how he even became a world-class chef, and has to work his way back to his former glory along with a cast of quirky friends to beat a smug rival chef in a high-stakes cooking competition and win the heart of his true love, except she leaves him because she is allergic to gluten. That is exactly what this is like! Datali takes a moment to catch her breath - wasn't Calculu supposed to be the long-winded one? It must run in the family. : Anyhoo, you are probably wondering "Datali, that was a very long-winded and tenuously relevant analogy you gave, but is Panel by Panel really going to make only one comic?" To which I would reply "Yes, my analogy did go off the rails there, much like a train that has run off the rails, hence the expression 'go off the rails', and No, while NYAN is the only major comic planned, there will be more." Want to find out what that more is? Well, you will just have to come back tonight for the third part of my presentation here at F3, because the morning presentation is done! : Before that nighttime reveal, join us at lunch for another reveal that involves the entire community! Thank you all for coming, I'll se ya'll then! Noon: A Community Of Creators Noon of the 4th Day. Datali steps onto the stage to begin the noontime presentation. : Hi ya'll, and welcome once again to the PlayRight F3 feature! We are entering the home stretch of F3, with High Noon exactly 24 hours away! We don't have much time, and you should already know who I am, so let's plow on ahead! : I told you all yesterday that I love art, but if there is one thing I love more its communal activities! It's like instead of being one ant, you get to be part of a troop of ants, and when you get together you build anthills and kill giant insects and ruin family picnics by getting in all the food, especially the chips because chips rock! So I'm obviously a fan of the Community Draws, where we got to draw things as a community, which is the synthesis of my two favorite things! Originally this was going to be an announcement about a new series made to replace it, but someone stile out thunder by rebooting it a while back, which is great! We have had to change the focus of this next project, so as not to directly compete with the Community Draws, and bring something new to the table. With that, I am super hyped to announce the launch of the Fantendo Art Show! : The Fantendo Art Show, or FAS for short, is an open community project for group drawing activities. Rather than providing a specific character to draw, FAS has a variety of prompts and challenges that change every week to keep things fresh. Here are a few examples of potential themes: *Canon Combo Clash: This is the challenge most similar to the Community Draw. Two similar characters from games or other media will be chosen. The challenge will be to combine them into a hybrid character! *Photoless File: A file has been found containing information on a mystery character, but it is missing a photograph. Based on the information given, draw the character that pops into your head. The file won't be based on an existing character, so be creative! *Only One Object: In this challenge, you can draw literally anything you want! Well, there is one condition- it has to prominently include the object given in the prompt. Go wild with this one! : There will be other challenges as well, such as Right-Wrong Reversal and Spring Cleaning, which will be explained when we actually use them. Of course, there will also be Free Draws where you can draw whatever you want. : Aside from the new themed draws, there is one other feature, the voluntary challenges! For each submission, you can opt to shoot for one of three additional challenges. *Speed Sketcher- Complete the challenge under the time limit! The max amount of time to qualify is 5 minutes. *Innovative Illustrator- Draw in a different style than your usual one! Maybe draw without using lines, or hand draw an image. *Repeat Renderer- Complete at least three consecutive Shows! You earn this challenge for every consecutive show after the second one. : All of these challenges (except maybe the third one) are on a trust-system basis. There is no prize for getting the most awards, just bragging rights, so it really isn't worth it to lie. Of course, you can achieve more than one challenge at once, so go for it! : After each week's show is concluded, the submissions will be archived on the Fantendo Art Gallery, which we will not give an abbreviation for obvious reasons. : I'm sure you're wondering when the Art Show will start. Well, for the sake of not completely overrunning the Fantendo blog feed, we will wait until after the Name That League Contest is over before starting FAS. : That is it for our noon show! Tonight, we will return to our art division and reveal our last few projects. Thank you for sticking it out with us for so long, I'll see you then! Evening: Claims are Steaked Evening of the 4th Day. The fourth night presentation is about to start. To think that F3 is almost over already! The stage is lined with snow, and elaborate ice statues have been erected along the edges. Datali takes the stage to begin. : Well, this is it. The last presentation of Day 4. Tonight's show will be a little low-key, since it is mostly a follow up to this morning, but I hope you enjoy it as always! : Soo.... do any of you like steak? I certainly do. Steak is like the high-king of meats, ruling over lesser foods like chicken and fish, but loses his throne in disastrous campaign against the veal empire. Steak can be prepared several different ways: Well, medium well, rare, and so on. Now, in our steak-based research, we actually found that there is possible to prepare steak even rarer than rare! It is called Blue Rare steak - it's seared on the outside for a fee seconds, but kept completely raw at the center. You are be wondering, "Wow, that sounds delicious/disgusting, what does that have to do with PlayRight?" I was honestly thinking the same thing when I read this script! Our new art department will be starting a mew series: Blue Rare Gallery! : In the same way that a Blue Rare steak undergoes swift but intense cooking, this gallery will contain touched-up art concepts, whether new or old, that didn't make the cut for major projects. This program will work in tandem with Panel by Panel to produce smaller scale comics alongside NYAN. Here are a few one-off series that will eventually be included. : The first is Sword, Staff, Sledge, which follows the exploits of three young adventurers, who bear the same name as their weapons. They keep themselves busy completing quests for money and on occasion protecting the royal family. The series as it currently stands will not include any dialogue, at least not using words. I really enjoy talking about characters, so let's take a look at the main leads! : The team leader is named Sword. Sword is a friendly guy who is very skilled socially. His quick wits also make him good at improvisation and trickery. While he usually uses his skills to help the team, he also has a deceptive streak, and isn't above manipulating others to get what he wants. His contributions to the team are mostly administrative, since his is weaker than Sledge and less versatile than Staff. : Staff is the second in command to Sword, despite the fact that she is older. She is very intelligent and tactical, usually providing the team's game plan. Her varied spells give her both an offensive edge, and are also beneficial for her teammates. Her main flaw is her pride, which makes it difficult for her to admit she's wrong, and she especially hates implementing changes to her plans once they are in motion. She also has a tendency to overcomplicate simple problems. : Last up is Sledge. Despite being the youngest member, Sledge's heavy-hitting hammer cements his role as the team powerhouse. He is fairly immature and inexperienced, often acting off of his first impressions, but he enjoys his work the most out of the three. He is labeled by many to be "dumb muscle", and while he doesn't have as much book learning or street smarts, he is actually fairly competent. He has a knack for identifying the simplest and most direct solution to a problem, a talent that his peers often fail to fully appreciate. : Our second project is Plasma Bolt!, which follows the life of Bryan Ion, a high school delinquent turned superhero. After getting powers from a freak accident, Bryan tries his hand at being a hero, but consistently fails due to his irresponsible and selfish character. The series deconstructs many of the cliches associated with superhero comics. : The main lead is, unsurprisingly, Bryan Ion himself. Bryan thinks he's an awesome hero - and his electric powers are impressive - but he lacks the moral fiber to be a true hero. He often ignores evildoers if there is no glory to be had in taking them down, causes extensive property damage when he does, and may even join them if he thinks they are cool enough. His sarcastic, cynical, and selfish behavior makes him unpleasant to be around. He is kept in check by his successful mentor Wildfire and long-suffering heroine Iron Helga. Can he overcome his flaws to become a true hero? Probably not, but we can hope. : In the meantime, Helga will be around to clean up his messes. IN contrast to Bryan, Helga is responsible and selfless, if a little irritable. When she first met Bryan, she was convinced he had the potential to be a real hero, but has given up on him long ago. Now she primarily works on her own, while simultaneously limiting the damage Bryan does as Plasma Bolt. : Our last project is Super Exchange Student. After a successful first year at college, Ken Radic has the option to take a semester abroad. He chooses to go to Maiti Goru (Mighty Gold) College, which is in Japan. When he arrives, he finds that many of the fantastical cliches of manga and anime are actually exist, and are furthermore considered commonplace! Some anime cliches are deconstructed, but the focus is more on Ken's adapting to the strange courses at Maiti Goru. : The main lead is Ken Radic, who is not a fan of anime at all, only attending the class because of his interest in robotics. He is very analytical and studies with intense focus. He's accustomed to always doing and being the best, an attitude that is thoroughly destroyed by his ignorance of the different standards at his new school. He must work his way back to the top of his class in order to maintain his GPA and keep his scholarship. : Day 4 is drawing to a close; we have shown you all our upcoming projects for this summer and fall, but there are three more major games we will release in the future. : What are these mystery projects? Join us tomorrow for HIGH NOON, the grand finale of our entire presentation! Trust me, you won't want to miss it! Leave your comments and set your clocks, we will see you then! Links (For Mobile Users) *Day 1 *Day 2 *Day 3 *Day 4 *Day 5 Category:Presentations Category:PlayRight Games Inc. Category:Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017